Chica Problematica
by KariiZ113
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que paso? Si de algo estoy seguro es que no fue de un día para otro, pero… Kami-sama esto sí que es problemático. Pensaba Shikamaru al darse cuenta que se sentía atraído hacia cierta chica.


Buenooo esto es como una disculpa por haberlas avandonado... ummm lo que pasa es que yo estudio medicina y realmente no tengo tiempo de nadaaa D: mus neuronas estan muriendo y pues esto se los quise subir desde san valentin pero bueno... ahorita me di un chanse y pues aqui esta esta historia espero les guste n.n las dejo que lean! byeee hasta vacaciones actualizare ¨Enseñame a Olvidar¨ sorry otra ves n.ñ

* * *

**_Chica Problemàtica_**

¨¿Cómo fue que paso? Si de algo estoy seguro es que no fue de un día para otro, pero… Kami-sama esto **sí** que es problemático.¨ Pensaba Shikamaru al darse cuenta que se sentía atraído hacia cierta chica.

Ino… yo…- Intentó hablar con su mejor amiga.- Necesito tu ayuda.- Termino de decir con mucho esfuerzo, ella se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabras por que sabia que le costaba mucho pronunciarlas.

¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?- Pregunto curiosa.

Es que… es muy problemático.- dijo con cara de seriedad asustando un poco a la chica rubia.- Lo que pasa es…- ¨Como le digo que me gusta su amiga sin que me arme un escandalo…¨ pensó.

Ya ¡HABLA!- Lo presionó.

No es nada.- Dijo soltando un suspiro. ¨No le puedo decir… no a ella.¨

Cuando tengas el valor de hablar, aquí estaré para escucharte Shika.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y se marcho. Él se acostó en el pasto y se puso a contemplar las nubes tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a su pregunta.

Los días pasaron y no podía más con eso, así que se lo contaría a quien le tenía más confianza.

Shikamaru… ya has estado ausente por mucho tiempo dime que te pasa. Le dijo Chouji a su amigo, pues este ni caso le hacia.

Es algo problemático…- dijo sin mucho animo y soltando un suspiro.

Umm creo que podre comprenderlo.

Me siento atraído por alguien… bueno a MI me gusta alguien.

¿Ino?- Pregunto, pues él creía que sus compañeros terminarían juntos, casi desde siempre.

No, alguien mas problemática.- Contesto observando a la dueña de su confusión.

Umm… ¿Temari?- Esa era otra chica con la que lo imaginaba, al ver la negativa volvió a probar suerte- La chica de departamento de Códigos?

No.- Dijo con fastidio.- Es la única con la cual nunca me imagine.

Sabes que ella esta prácticamente prohibida, ¿verdad?

Lo sé… como no saberlo si Naruto amenaza a cualquiera que siquiera osa mirarla, Sasuke la cela como si fuera su novia, luego esta Kakashi que la ve como hija y de pilon tenemos a la Hokage que la adopto como tal…

Y ¿Qué haras?

Planear una estrategia y… pedir permiso.

Yo cuidare al hijo de Asuma- sensei si las cosas salen mal.

Gracias.- Y sin mas desapareció para comenzar a planear su estrategia.

¨Bueno, lo primero es saber sobre ella y para eso necesito hablar con Naruto¨ Penso el chico domador de sombras.

Hola Naruto.

Que hay Shikamaru.- Lo saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

Quería saber si no quieres ir al Ichikaru conmigo, es que Chouji no pudo acompañarme.

Si! RAMEN!- Dijo Naruto gritando.

Y ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo van ahora que Sasuke se reintegro?

Pues muy bien, estoy feliz porque le pude cumplir la promesa a Sakura-chan.

Y ¿Ella como esta? Con eso de que dijo que siempre amaría a Sasuke y esas cosas…- Dijo tratando de que no se viera que le daba mucha importancia.

Etto… ella ya no ve al Teme de esa forma…- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la barra para hacer su pedido.

Y eso como lo sabes… digo las chicas son problemáticas, tal ves ella todavía lo quiere…- dijo en tono ¨aburrido¨.

Ella rechazo al teme… pero, si de algo estoy seguro es que le gusta alguien…- dijo muy pensativo.

Y ¿por qué dices que le gusta alguien?

Tiene el pelo largo… si no le gustara alguien se lo hubiera dejado corto, es que ella dice que se ve mas bonita con el pelo largo… yo le digo que se ve bonita de cualquier forma… (Pero se ríe de lo que le digo y no me cree) De echo intento decirme quien le gusta pero el teme la interrumpió y ya no me pudo decir…- Dijo Naruto terminando su plato de ramen.

Umm… así que ya no quiere a Sasuke…- se dijo a si mismo en forma de susurro.- Y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal Sasuke?

Yo digo que solo pierde el tiempo, Sakura-chan ya le dijo de todas las formas posibles que solo lo ve como amigo… AH! Pero TU no le digas que te dije! Luego me golpea y sus golpes duelen… debe de dejar de juntar con Tsunade-obachan, se está haciendo igual de brusca.-Dijo sobándose la cabeza y con cara de dolor.

Ya veo…- dijo Shikamaru, lo que resto de la noche logro sacarle información de Sakura y el tonto de Naruto ni se dio cuenta, pero desafortunadamente alguien si lo noto.- Bueno Naruto, es todo por hoy me tengo que ir…- Dijo poniendo se de pie y sacando dinero para pagar- Cóbrese la cuenta por favor.- Dijo pagando sus 2 platos de ramen y los 11 de Naruto.'

Si yo también me tengo que ir, mi hermanita ya va a salir de su turno y le prometí que iría para acompañarla a su casa.

Salúdamela, adiós!- Y desapareció.- Umm tengo suficiente información como para planear una estrategia.

Nara…- Escucho tras él.- Puede que Naruto no se diera cuenta de tus intenciones, pero yo si… solo te voy a decir esto una vez… Aléjate de ella.

Oh si no, ¿Qué? Uchiha.- Pregunto desafiante.- Hagamos esto, veamos quien logra conquistarla… y respetemos su decisión.

Me parece bien.- Y dicho eso, Sasuke desaparece.

Días después, se ve a un chico vago caminando por una ruta nueva…

-Gomene! No me fije por donde iba…- Se disculpo una chica que sin querer choco con él.

-No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien.- Le contesto el.

-Shikamaru… gomen gomen!- Dijo agachándose a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído.

-Deja que te ayude.- Y le recogió los libros que faltaban.- Y a donde vas con tantos libros?

-Al laboratorio, es que me trajeron un veneno nuevo… y necesito un antídoto.- Le platico la chica con una gran sonrisa, típica de ella.- Y ¿tú?

-Pues hoy no tengo trabajo y me puse a deambular, para ver que hacia.

-Umm interesante y dices que no tienes que hacer, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto con cara de quien planea una travesura. Él vio su cara y pensó ¨Mi plan funciono¨

-No, realmente no tengo na…

-Entonces ven conmigo y ayúdame.- Le propuso muy feliz.

-Estas segura, digo… no tienes ayudantes?

-Pues, no… es que es muy confidencial y solo pueden entrar personas de mi entera confianza…

-Y yo soy una de esas personas?- Preguntó con media sonrisa y mirada picara.

-Etto…- intento decir ella- Pues… si…- dijo tartamudeando.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo al fin, divertido por cómo se había comportado la joven de ojos verdes.-Con la condición de que aceptes ir a comer conmigo después.

-Pe…ro… emm… yo… YO no te obligue a… ayudarme…- Dijo muy roja. ¨Demonios, debí pensar en eso…¨ Shikamaru, el gran genio de TODA Konoha se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.- Pero…- ¨Un momento ella dijo…¨- Si, creo que eso estaría bien…-Dijo sonrojada y mirando al piso.- Solo si tú pagas… - ¨Ella realmente aceptó…¨ Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Claro que yo pagaré, es una cita.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, con algo de suficiencia pues él ya había salido con otras chicas. Pero algo en la cara de Sakura le hiso quitar esa sonrisa ¨Ella… nunca ha salido con alguien…¨ y un recuerdo vino a su mente:

¨-Sakura, a veces me estresa…-Decía Ino mientras caminaba con él hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

-Umm me arrepentiré de esto después pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo el vago.

-Es que anoche Kiba-kun me invitó a salir y de último minuto se nos unió uno de sus amigos, así que se me hiso fácil llamarle a Saku para que fuera una cita doble pero se negó…- dijo ella haciendo pucheros.- Y lo peor es que me da la misma excusa siempre.- Ahora con notable melancolía.- Ella me dice: ¨Ino, tú sabes porque no tengo novio…¨ y sí, yo sé el por qué no tiene, por culpa de Él…-Dijo con notable furia.¨

-Shikamaru creo que eso no…-Comenzó a decir la pelirrosa, haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, por favor no me canceles…- Le dijo casi en forma de súplica, esto tomó desprevenida a la joven quien abrió mucho los ojos.- En serio quiero salir contigo.

-Tú… quieres salir conmigo?-Dijo ella aun sin creer que él le hubiera dicho eso.- ¿Por qué?- Aun confundida.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- Y fue ahí cuando recordó su plática con Naruto: ¨yo le digo que se ve bonita de cualquier forma… (Pero se ríe de lo que le digo y no me cree)¨. ¨Umm… ahora entiendo a Naruto, ella realmente no sabe lo valiosa que es…¨ Penso él.- Ahora entiendo a Ino y a Naruto…- Se dijo en voz baja.- Bueno hagamos esto…- Propuso él- vamos a tu laboratorio, trabajamos y vemos luego que pasa…¿Te parece?

-Ettoo… sí, creo que eso estaría bien.- Dijo dudando.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y ella sola se había leído 3 libros de más de 700 hojas, y él apenas iba a la mitad de uno. ¨Ella es realmente sorprendente…¨ pensaba el chico mientras la veía de reojo, ¨su mirada decisiva, con su pelo recogido en una coleta y con… ¿lentes? ¨ Bueno en su vida la había visto usándolos pero se miraba muy bien, y con su bata se veía aún mejor, muy atractiva para su gusto y ella ni cuenta se daba. Para la una de la tarde, por fin habían terminado de leer y… ambos tenían hambre.

-Aceptaras ir conmigo a comer?- Le preguntó.

-Ettoo… no tengo mucha ham…- Pero su lindo estomago la traiciono.- Ok, vamos.

-Oii yo no te estoy obligando a nada, si no quieres…

-Si quiero, solo que me da… pena.- Dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno…-dijo restándole importancia, mientras tomaba su mano- tú no te preocupes por eso y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, este último comentario hiso que la joven se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba por que él había tomado su mano. Resulta que el Nara era todo un caballero y muy atento, pago todo lo que consumieron y todavía le ayudo con su trabajo en el laboratorio. Para el anochecer entre ambos encontraron un antídoto, lo mostraron a Tsunade quien quedo muy complacida por el resultado que les dio el día siguiente libre. Shikamaru aprovecho esa oportunidad y la llevo a su casa.

-Bueno Sakura, hasta aquí llego yo.- Le dijo cortésmente dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

-Arigato, Shikamaru-kun…- ¨Creo que voy por buen camino¨ pensó el joven al oír el ¨-kun¨ después de su nombre.- Demo…- Eso hiso que él volteara a verla, ella con la cabeza un poco baja y con medio cuerpo dentro, volteo y con algo de rubor continuo- Yo… quería saber, si te gustaría quedarte a cenar…

-Me encantaría.- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Entraron y ella le propuso hacer la cena, mientras él esperaba pacientemente en la sala. Pasaron una gran velada y sin querer, ya habían planeado todo el día siguiente; se despidieron y con un beso en la mejilla él desapareció.

Un chico perezoso se iba levantando cuando escucho que su madre lo llamaba.

-Que paso madre…- Le decía con pereza, lo único raro era que él ya estaba cambiado.

-Yo no te hablaba a ti, si no a tu padre… y ahora a ti que mosca te pico…- Le pregunto por el tipo de vestimenta y más aún porque estaba despierto.

-Que problemático… hoy tengo el día libre.- Respondió.

-Y? Me dirás porque estas despierto, si dices que tienes el día libre…-Le dijo su madre, pues lo conocía muy bien y los días que el chico no tenía misiones dormía hasta que Ino venía a despertarlo.

-Ummm…-Dijo tomando un pan tostado.- Que tenga el día libre no significa que no estaré ocupado…

-Está bien, no me digas… pero lo descubriré pronto.- Le aviso.

-Por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

-Porque…- contesto su padre.- sin ellas nosotros no seriamos nada.

-Ya me voy.- Les dijo.

Esa mañana Sakura se había despertado muy temprano porque había quedado con Shikamaru de ir de día de campo. Él la noche anterior le dijo que pasaría por ella a las 9 a.m. por eso ella se había levantado a las 7 a.m. Se vistió con un lindo vestido color verde que la llegaba a la rodilla de encaje y tul, se puso unas sandalias blancas y su largo cabello se volvió una trenza que caía a un costado. Cogió una canasta a la cual le comenzó a meter la comida y los refrescos, por último puso la manta que pondrían sobre el césped. Eran las 08:56 a.m. y ella ya tenía todo listo en la sala cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, su corazón se aloco un poco y decidió calmarse antes de abrir, cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo giro la perilla:

-Ohayo! –dijo ella sin ver quien era.

-Ohayo Sa-ku-ra…- Ella abrió mucho los ojos y vio la cara de Sasuke muy cerca de su rostro.- Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo.- Le dijo con su sonrisa típica de él.

-Etto… No puedo…- Intentó explicarse, y la cara de enojo de Sasuke no se hiso esperar.

-Por qué no?- Le dijo muy enojado.

-Porque ella y YO ya tenemos planes.- Le dijo Shikamaru detrás de él.

-Nara…-dijo Sasuke con su gruesa voz, volteo y vio que Shikamaru tenía en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores (que consistía en varias margaritas de color rosa y amarillo).

-Sí, Sasuke… Shikamaru-kun y yo decidimos ayer que saldríamos hoy.-Le dijo Sakura.

-A sí que hazte a un lado Uchiha…- Le dijo Shikamaru, casi empujándolo y pasando a la casa de la chica.

-Gomene Sasuke, bye.- Y la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Oye…-Le llamo Shikamaru a la pelirrosa.- Ya tienes todo listo o quieres que te ayude con algo.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru-kun, ya está todo en la canasta- y señalo la cesta que estaba en el sofá.- Solo tomo mi sombrero y nos vamos.

-Está bien pero… Yo compro el postre.-Le dijo tomando la canasta y abriendo la puerta.

-Hai.- Le dijo ella, se dirigió hacia la puerta y él la cerró tras ella, al comenzar a caminar él tomo su mano y la condujo al prado donde harían su picnic.

Mientras ellos caminaban tranquilamente, una chica rubia se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo, junto el mejor amigo de este.

-Buenos días señora Nara, se encuentra Shikamaru.- Le preguntó con educación.

-Llegas tarde linda, -le respondió la señora- él se fue hace como una hora.

-Mmm… y no sabe si tenía una misión o algo.

-Según lo que dijo, la Hokage le dio el día… pero dijo que estaría ocupado, yo asumí que estaría con ustedes.

-Arigato!- Dijo Ino.- Dígale que lo vine a buscar, por favor.- Dijo con aspecto tierno.

-Sí, claro que si.- Y la madre del domador de sombras cerró la puerta.

-Ettoo… Ino, que haremos ahora.-Preguntó Chouyi.

-Ir a buscarlo! ¡Cómo está eso de que ¨Estará ocupado¨!- Dijo enojada, ¨Tan calmada que estaba…¨ Penso chouyi. Juntos fueron a buscarlo.

En el prado y bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos, los dos jóvenes se estaban divirtiendo mucho juntos.

-En definitiva Sakura, me encanta como cocinas.-Le dijo él mordiendo el pie de queso que había preparado.

-Qué bueno que te gustó… tenía dudas si me había quedado bien…- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y que más trajiste?- Le pregunto con el tenedor en la boca.

-Pues… para ahorita (que se supone que es el almuerzo), es el pie y las bolitas de arroz.- Y le sonrió.- Para más al rato (que vendría siendo la comida) traje espagueti rojo con salchichas, algo de verduras y pechuga de pollo empanizada.

-Ya quiero que sean las 2, para poder probar lo que preparaste.-Le dijo asomándose a la canasta.

-Quieres ir a jugar?-Le preguntó señalando los columpios.

-Si… porque no.- Y se paró, la ayudó a levantarse, ella tomó su mano y se lo llevo corriendo.

Él estaba fascinado al verla sonreír tan abiertamente y solo para él, jugaron, corrieron y rieron juntos. Hubo un momento en que sin querer Sakura se tropezó y se llevó con ella a Shikamaru, esto los hiso reír tanto que no pudieron levantarse. La hora de la comida llegó y él volvió a decirle que le gustaba mucho su comida. Los dos estaban tan cansados que de un momento para otro ella se quedó dormida en su hombro, él aprovechó eso y la abrazó por la cintura, recargó su cabeza en la de ella y absorbió su exquisito aroma a cerezos, acaricio la mejilla de la chica y cerró sus brazos, al momento él también se quedó dormido.

En las sombras Sasuke podía ver como ellos se habían divertido, estaba más que claro que Sakura ya no lo amaba… por un momento su enojo fue tal que ideo mil y un formas de matar al Nara, pero al instante imaginó el dulce rostro de su amada con tanta tristeza que él no podría si quiera vivir con el hecho de haber sido el culpable de la depresión de ella. Por fin entendía el sacrificio de Naruto al dejar de luchar por Sakura, con tal de que ella sea feliz… Y ahora él decidió, por el bien de ella, dejarla de perseguir y de molestar… ahora solo seria su amigo… el mejor de todos, claro que no llegaría al nivel de Naruto o de Sai, pero lo intentaría. Se marchó dejándolos solos, luego hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón por como la había tratado.

Ino ya estaba enojadísima porque no encontraban a Shikamaru, ya lo habían buscado en todos los lugares que él frecuentaba, solo les faltaba el claro donde le gustaba acostarse a ver las nubes. Llegaron y desgraciadamente el terreno era muy extenso, pero Ino lo conocía tan bien que no se entretuvieron en buscarlo, si no que fueron directamente al único árbol de cerezos que había en la zona, que de un tiempo para acá se convirtió en su favorito.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y los dos jóvenes seguían en brazos de Morfeo, recostados sobre el tronco del cerezo. Él abrazándola por la cintura y ella con sus pequeñas manos aferradas al pecho de él, una escena muy tierna para todos los que pasaban por ese lugar. Incluso para los mejores amigos del chico, que ya tenían como mínimo 5 minutos de estar viéndolos. Chouyi decidió que ya tenían el tiempo suficiente observándolos y le dijo a Ino que era hora de irse, quien solo asintió y desaparecieron.

-Con que eso es lo que me ocultaba…- Dijo Ino en voz alta. ¨Con que a Shikamaru le gusta Sakura… Eso SÍ que es nuevo…¨ Pensó la rubia.

-Ummm no te lo había contado.-Le preguntó Chouyi comiendo papas.

-Creo que intentó decírmelo… pero me imagino que tenía miedo a la reacción que tendría.- Le contesto. ¨Pero… ¿a ella le gustara él?¨ se preguntó mentalmente la chica, ¨Esto lo tengo que investigar…¨ Se propuso.

Shikamaru comenzaba a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien estaba entre sus brazos, logró distinguir la cabellera rosa… ¨Un momento… ella esta dormida conmigo…¨ penso el joven.

-Sakura…-Le canturreo al oído.- Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

-Ummm… Shikamaru, tengo mucho sueño…-repelo cual niña de 5 años.

-Está bien, haremos esto… Deja que recoja las cosas y te llevo a tu casa…-El chico no obtuvo respuesta pues ella estaba totalmente dormida. Como dijo, levantó y guardo las cosas, creó un Kage Bushin y le ordenó que se llevara las cosas. Justo cuando estaban por irse comenzó a llover y mejor la llevó a su casa, pues era la que estaba mas cerca.

Llegó sin avisar, pero su padre pudo sentir su presencia y no solo la de él, sino que también sintió claramente la presencia de la hija de la Hokage, temiendo por la vida de su hijo (ya que la Hokage tenia amenazado a cualquiera que intentaba acercarse a su hija con otras intenciones) decidió que era hora de hablar con él.

Ya era de mañana cuando una linda chica comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, al principio se asustó porque no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba, hasta que vio entrar a Shikamaru con una bandeja de comida, le sonrió y ella simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Etto… ¿Dónde estoy?-Le preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Ahorita… en mi cama.-Le contestó sin darle importancia.

-E…en t…tu… ca-ma?-Le intento preguntar, pero el nerviosismo hiso que la chica tartamudeara.

-Si, pero no te preocupes… yo dormí en el sofá.-Le dijo tranquilizándola.- Sera mejor que comas, porque mi madre me matara si te vas en ayunas.

-Tus padres… saben que estoy aquí?- Le preguntó.- Que vergüenza…

-No te preocupes, ellos no saben lo de ayer.- Y le guiñó un ojo. Ella termino de comer y junto con Shikamaru salió de la habitación.

-Con que tu eres Sakura-sama.- Le dijo la madre de Shikamaru.

-Si señora, pero solo digame Sakura, por favor.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-san, muy buenos días.- Le contestó el padre del Nara.

-Capitan Nara, buenos días.- Le dijo ella haciendo reverencia.

-Umm… ya es suficiente, si no nos vamos, la Hokage se pondrá histérica si no llegamos.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que me prometas que vendrás a visitarnos linda.

-Claro que si señora Nara.- Le prometió la chica.- Hasta luego.

Los días pasaron y ellos se veían cada vez mas seguido, ya sea por alguna misión o para trabajar en el laboratorio… o simplemente porque ambos ansiaban su compañía mucho mas que la de cualquier otra persona.

Sasuke, por su parte, no sabia como acercarse a Sakura... ensayo varias veces su discurso, pero simplemente cuando se lo proponia no podia ni decirselo. Un dia por fin se armo de valor y fue a visitarla, uno de sus dias de descanso.

-Sakura.- Grito levemente, fuera de la casa de la chica.

-Sasuke... Que haces aqui?- Le pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Necesito hablar contigo... puedo pasar?

-Etto... si claro, pasa- y se hiso para un lado, el Uchiha paso y espero a que ella cerrara la puerta.- Por favor, por aqui...- y lo guio hacia la sala.- Ahora si, que paso?

-Sakura yo... queria pedirte perdon, se que te hice daño y que lo empeore cuando trate de...- y se quedo callado pues no sabia como explicarle lo que habia echo en ese tiempo.- tu sabes que... pero quiero que sepas que lo siento...

-Sasuke-kun...- Lo miro ella con ternura.- Espere tanto por oirte decir eso... aunque no lo creas YO te habia perdonado desde antes, y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho... como amigos, claro y espero que algun dia tu puedas verme como yo te veo a ti...

-Quiero que sepas que tu eres mi mejor amiga, el dia que me fui de la aldea ese gracias era por aguantarme y tratar de salvarme... significo tanto para mi, estube a punto de quedarme contigo...- Sakura comenzo a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar aquella confecion, Sasuke al verla se callo.- Oye no, por favor no llores...

-Gomene Sasuke-kun, no quise molestarte...

-Sakura, tu nunca fuiste una molestia para mi y nunca lo seras... recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga.

-Arigato sasuke-kun.. tu tambien eres de mi mejor amigo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, que el correspondio abiertamente, solo para ella.

-Solo te digo que si crees que Naruto es sobreprotector YO soy aun peor.

-Jaja, pero solo te digo que YO tengo derecho de salir con quien yo quiera.- Le dijo ella divertida y riendo.

-Claro, te lo respeto pero primero tengo que ver que el tipo entienda que eres muy valiosa...- Esa tarde fue magica para ella pues nunca habia visto a Sasuke reir tan abiertamente con alguien.

Los dias pasaron y aunque ellos no lo admitieran, todos decian que eran pareja. Sakura por su parte cada vez pensaba mas y mas en el genio domador de sombras... y cada que lo hacia no podia evitar que su corazon latiera con una gran fuerza que llego a prohibirse rotundamente hacerlo.

En una ocacion Shikamaru la estaba ayudando en una investigacion y decidio que era ese dia o nunca. Despues de haber ido a comer, él se dio cuenta de que si no le decia pronto se volveria loco y por primera vez en su vida improviso: dejo que ella se adelantara un poco, despues jalo fuertemente de la muñeca de ella a tal punto que la hizo girar completamente, con su otra mano la atrajo hacia el y la pego a su cuerpo, sin pensar ni meditar tomo su menton y junto sus labios con los de ella. Al principo Sakura no sabia como reaccionar, pero ella sabia mas que nadie que anhelaba ese contacto desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y se dejo llevar por el momento olvidandose por completo de que existia el resto del mundo existia. El beso al principio fue dulce y calmado pero a medida que los segundos pasaban sus cuerpos les exigian uno mas apasionado, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambos totalmente sonrojados se vieron directamente a los ojos, no tenian que hablar para decir lo que sentian, porque no habia palabras suficientes para describirlo.

El simple echo de saber que ella le correspondia le bastaba para ser feliz el resto de su vida... porque ella era la que lo haria enojar y refunfuñar como su madre lo hacia con su padre, ella seria quien le preparara la comida todos los dias... ella seria por la cual cambiaria todo el mundo con tal de tenerla siempre contenta... ella seria su _**Chica Problematica.**_


End file.
